harry potter 6
by leannz
Summary: this is harry's sixth year of school with lots of adventures,drama, romance and humor as i see it.


Chapter 1: alone at privet drive  
  
The sky have never been seen this dark, you could hear the thunder every few seconds; it has been like that all week you could have hardly believe that it was still august.  
Indeed all the residence of Privet Drive agreed it must have past five years since they have last seen such a rainy summer.  
Deprived of their usual pursuits, the inhabitants of Privet Drive, who have been locked up in their houses all week, seemed to be going crazy out of boredom ,you could hear lots of screaming and wailing from one house in particular.

Yes, four Privet Drive never seemed to be noisier than it is now.  
Vernon Drusley really did feel as though he might lose his mind unless his son will shut up for at least an hour and judging by the last two days there was no chance at all for that to happen.  
Vernon Drusley has always admired his son Dudley more than Vernon Drusley has always admired anyone, but Vernon could not deny it anymore, the child is sixteen and he is acting like a child no older than five years old.  
Dudley was sitting on the sofa his hands punching the pillows repeatedly, constantly barking at Mr. Drusley direction saying he wants a new computer and TV, since he had managed to break them both, last week.

While Vernon has insisted not to buy the boy a new computer and TV, since it has been the second set he has managed to break at the last year, Petunia Drusley, on the other hand, thought her husband was being rather harsh with her Dinky Diddydums. Therefore, after getting into a loud argument with her husband last night, she has decided she would not be speaking to Vernon until he changes his mind.  
Therefore, as it seems to anybody that is watching from the outside the whole of four Privet Drive seems to have gotten into a huge fight. only anyone who thinks that, will be deadly wrong , because in the house, in a room darker than the street outside lay on bed another sixteen year old boy who did not care whether the Drusleys were fighting or chocking themselves to death as long as he was left alone he was fine.

Harry Potter was indeed left alone no one has come in to his room all summer unless you count his Aunt bringing him his meals three times a day and lying it on the floor, his longest conversation all summer has been his aunt asking him through his locked door if he's ok , and Harry in turn answered "yes".  
Harry was lying on the bed staring at the wall , he was fully dress with black school robes, as every other cloth he owned smelled so bad even he was been bothered by the smell.  
The reason Harry's school uniform was black robes, was because Harry is no ordinary teenage boy and for the past five years Harry, has not been attending an ordinary school. Harry Potter was a wizard, who went to school at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.  
Harry has always hated summer holidays with the Drusley's, but this year was different. Harry was not sure if it was old Mad Eye Moody warning to let Harry be, but his aunt and uncle including Dudley have not bothered Harry at all. However, Harry might have made it easy for them as he has locked himself in his bedroom, ever since first arriving to Privet Drive.  
ever since he got here he might have showered maybe twice, his room was a mess , the cloth all over the floor combined with owl dropping you could clearly see all over the place.  
At his desk, there was what seemed to be a mountain of unopened letters, and down on the floor you could see many unopened birthday presents Harry has received a couple of days ago, and decided he really does not feel like opening them.  
There was only one letter and box you could see open, the box was big and black and seemed to be made of dragon hide. In it you could see scattered around books and pictures, a knife, wand and a small square mirror some of his late godfathers Sirius most treasured positions, he had received from Lupin two weeks ago .  
The letter said that Sirius has stated, if something is ever to happen to him, he wants Harry to receive all of his money and position, Lupin wrote that since the house of number twelve Grimmauld Place could only pass to a Black blood relative they gave it to Tonks, an Aurror Harry knew.  
He did not mind her having the house he also wrote Lupin back asking if there is anyone else, he can give the Blacks money too, the answer said the money was his and that it is final.  
Harry was feeling tired and depressed , he has been feeling that way ever since he entered the room and lay on his bed and never really got up, the problem was that every time he thought of doing something even as simple as eating breakfast ,he would hear a voice in his head saying "what's the point". And what IS the point Harry thought, whatever I do, wherever I go I am a dead man walking so what is the point die today or die tomorrow does not really makes a difference if you ask him.  
Though from the outside Harry did nothing, in the inside Harry's head was spinning with thoughts.  
Harry was reliving the night Sirius died every night now, and it was becoming so painfully clear how he could have prevented Sirius death so many times. Moreover, everyone seemed to have some blame with what happened, well everyone except one, that was one of Harry's best friends Hermione, she was the only one that questioned Harry's dream the only one that spoke logic, but Harry did not listen … Harry's eyes filled with tears, he wished he were dead he wished he were….

There was a knock on the door Harry sat up, was his aunt going to ask him if he is ok again?  
"Dad is calling you downstairs, you have visitors," said Dudley frightened voice.  
Visitors Harry thought puzzled, he stood up and opened the door, right in front of him stood Dudley open mouthed it was only than Harry realized he was wearing his school robes and he knew only too well what his aunt and uncle do if they see him wearing this "weird" cloth in their "normal" house.  
He went back and grabbed from the floor a pair of baggy jeans and shabby T-shirt, and went downstairs leaving Dudley behind.  
He got into the leaving room his aunt and uncle leaned against the wall and there near their broken down fireplace stood two people Harry had least expected to see at privet drive one of them in particular.

It was no other than Professor McGonagall and …Professor Snape.  
"Have you heard of such a thing called shower Potter?" Snape sneered, looking just the same as Harry last seen him.  
"What are you doing here?" Harry asked ignoring Shape's comment

"That's a fine question!" barked Uncle Vernon from behind

"You haven't answered any of our letters Harry, we were worried" said Professor McGonagall with a concerned stare

"Yes I have, I sent Lupin a letter a couple a days ago saying I'm fine" said Harry

"No, that was a week ago," said Professor McGonagall, she seemed tired and annoyed not the usual severe-looking woman.  
"Oh…well, I'm fine as you can see so…" Harry was once again thinking of his warm bed wishfully

"Yes! you most certainly look fine!" said Professor McGonagall returning to her usual snappish tune Harry knew very well.  
Snape was standing beside the window, which curtains lay shot, a fact he Harry thought his aunt and uncle must be thankful for as Snape was wearing a long black robes and in his hand was a long narrow wooden wand, which his Aunt Petunia was staring resentfully.  
Snape seemed as though he was enjoying himself, it was just than that it stroked Harry the fact, that due to the Occlumency lessons Snape has given Harry last year, he knew this house very well.  
"Now you go up stairs and pack your trunk, we only have five minutes so you may use magic," said Professor McGonagall

"But I'm an underage…" Harry began, "no one cares about that anymore now hurry on".  
Harry went upstairs, got into his room, turned on the light, and was grateful Professor McGonagall allowed him to use magic. He took his wand out of his pocket, gave it a wave and said "pack", all over the room you could see books and cloth floating into Harry's trunk. With much difficulty, Harry closed his trunk, he could feel the sweat at the back of his head, he was not in shape he thought, and not that it matters if you are in shape at the magical world.  
He closed Sirius box, he looked around the room was now empty except his desk which was full of an opened letters and presents Harry couldn't fit into his trunk, as he did not plan on opening them anyway he decided, he might as well leave them behind.  
He laid the black dragon hide box on top of his trunk, took his Firebolt and Hedwig's cage in one hand, and dragged his trunk with the other.  
He was back down stairs, as he got into the living room he did not see his aunt and uncle, which Harry thought were probably hiding in the kitchen, Professor McGonagall was resting on Uncle Vernon's favorite armchair, harry was sure his uncle would simply die if he saw her sitting there. Professor Snape was examining the stereo as though it was some kind of dangerous weapon.  
Professor McGonagall stood up as Harry entered, "well got everything, we really must go" "Yep…" harry answered quietly

"Well than, Professor why won't you help Harry with his trunk" said Professor McGonagall turning to Snape.  
Snape turned around looking shocked as though it was beneath him to help harry, but Professor McGonagall gave him such a stern look that he did not dare argue, he went to Harry's trunk and was about to grab the box, "don't touch that!" harry grabbed the black box from Snape's hands "Why? What's in it, nothing illegal I hope" Snape said in his mocking voice

"None of your business" Harry spat

"Watch it Potter" Snape said dangerously ,but gabbed Harry's trunk took out a small bag went to the fire place throw into the fire what seemed like dust, went in saying something Harry couldn't hear, and vanished out of sight.  
"Floo Powder" harry mumbled, "Where are we going?" harry asked

"To The Three Broomsticks "said Professor McGonagall

"Why?"

"because Professor Dumbledore has blocked the fire network leading to the school, so the closes place to the castle is The Three Broomsticks fire, now go on harry take the rest of your stuff , I need the stay back and reappear your aunt's old fireplace" said McGonagall who seemed annoyed by this fact.  
Harry took some powder from her hand took the box, broom and cage, went in to the fire and said out loud "The Three Broomsticks". the Drusley living room vanished and Harry was spinning faster and faster, he closed his eyes as quickly as possible, he had always hated traveling by the Floo Powder it always made him feel sick, another summer in Privet Drive has past harry thought to himself feeling encouraged only one more to go…

He reached out his hand just in time to block his fall; some one above him grabbed his arm. Harry stood out shaking his hands violently thinking Snape must have grabbed him, and he did not want Snape touching him.  
However, when he looked up he saw it were Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt both working as Aurors at the ministry of magic, and both members in the Order of the Phoenix.  
Harry gave a smile "sorry, I thought you were Snape" he told Tonks who took a step backwards as Harry pushed her away from him, he could see her arm was bandaged.  
"That's ok, he's not here" she smiled back seeing harry looking around.  
"How are you, did you like my present" she asked happily

Harry stared at the floor, not only has he not opened any of his presents he has not even bothered to look on the cards and see who has sent them.  
"I haven't had time to open them, and I couldn't bring them with me, because I didn't have any room" harry said quietly avoiding or eyes

"Oh…that's fine" he heard her disappointed voice say.  
Harry was feeling horrible he was thinking what would Ron say when he hears Harry hasn't opened any of his presents, maybe living them at the Drusleys was a big mistake

"We should get going now Dumbledore is waiting," said Shacklebolt, who has not been listening "Right, you go with Harry, I have something I got to do" Tonks said, "I'll see you around Harry"

"Bye" Harry said after her.  
They went out of The Three Broomsticks into the cold air outside, the rain has stopped but you could still see the dark clouds in the sky, Harry was carrying the black box, and Shacklebolt was holding the rest of Harry's stuff.  
The small village of Hogsmeade looked amazing; this village was one of the few villages in the world, which contained only wizards.  
"So, how are you?" Shacklebolt asked after a few quiet minutes

"I'm fine," Harry, said not feeling like telling him his real thoughts, just than Harry remembered Tonks bandaged arm, "how did Tonks get hurt?" Harry asked.  
"Bellatrix, I guess killing one family member isn't enough for her," Shacklebolt said sarcastically, and than looking at Harry's face went quiet again.  
Hearing Bellatrix's name has made Harry go rather red, as boiling anger rose to his face.  
Bellatrix was Sirius cousin and murderer, and as Harry promised himself, many nights before, he too will one day kill her.  
"How's it going with the death eaters?" Harry asked after another few minutes of walking in silence.  
"Dreadful, we can't control anything anymore; people are terrified, not sure of anything, and now that Fudge resigned …"

"Fudge WHAT!!!" Harry asked in shock, Fudge was the minister of magic.  
"Haven't you heard, some one must of wrote you about it, he quit about a week ago, said he can't deal with the pressure" Shacklebolt said

"So who is the minister now?" Harry asked, names flying through his head.  
"No one, that's the problem, no one wants to stand against You-Know-Who and become a target for the death eaters, so not many people have signed up for the job, and the ones who have, well…lets just put this way, giving a child the job will be safer than giving them?" Shacklebolt said annoyed

"So what are you doing now?" Harry asked, a ministry with no minister did not sound good at all.  
"well we are dealing, to tell you the truth Fudge was not that good, a minister needs to be the head that holds the body, but if I have to give Fudge something, I would say he was just a mouth" Shacklebolt said thoughtfully

"So who was the brain?" Harry asked curiously

"he had his personal helpers that did a lot of his work, Dumbledore had always given him advices, and Mr. Crouch when he was alive…the problem was that when Crouch died Fudge really started working which made him very stressed, not to mention last year without even Dumbledore on his side he really began to brake down…"

Harry was thinking about Percy Wealsly, his best friend Ron's brother who worked for Fudge, and wandered what has happened to him; he hoped they have fired him.  
They went up the castles stone steps, right into the now deserted entrance hall, Shacklebolt dropped Harry's things on the floor, "we will leave it here for now" he said, and went up the marble staircase.  
Harry laid his box on the floor and fallowed.  
They went into Dumbledore office; Harry could hear voices from inside the room.  
Shacklebolt knocked and opened the door, "oh…Kingsley nice to see you, we were just waiting for you, come on in" said the voice harry recognized as Dumbledore's.

Shacklebolt went in and than looking back at Harry said "do you mind waiting here, it will only take a couple of minutes", he went back inside closing the door behind him leaving harry alone.  
Harry sat down and looked at the moving pictures of famous wizards, how he wished he could be back on his bed.  
The truth was he did not want to meet Dumbledore, he wasn't sure how he feels about the man that used to be his hero, "disappointed" said a voice in his head, yes, that was how harry felt.  
He felt chocked, vulnerable Dumbledore has always been Harry's protector but harry was wrong Dumbledore is after all only human just like everybody else.  
And Dumbledore thinks that he Harry will one day become a powerful wizard… Harry stared at his long skinny hands, sure, he has grown a lot this past year, and he even suspected he might need to start shaving soon. Nevertheless, he doubted if he would ever be able to become as powerful as Voldemort and the fact that Dumbledore is so sure Harry is to become such a powerful wizard made Harry distrust him even more.  
The door to the office opened and Snape strode out giving harry an angry stare, next came Shacklebolt He went to Harry, shook his hand said goodbye, and walked away.  
Harry went into Dumbledore office, Professor McGonagall was getting out "see you at dinner, Potter," she said.  
"Am I staying here?" Harry asked

"Of course, you will be staying here until the terms starts," Dumbledore answered

"Is Ron and Hermione here? Is this the new headquarters?" harry asked

"Your friends are not here harry, nor are they to know you are here, and the headquarter remains in its original spot" Dumbledore said

"Well…what's the point of being here than I might as well stay with the Drusley's" harry said, disappointment aching through every muscle in his body.  
He was kind of looking forward seeing Ron and Hermione again, even Luna Lovegood would have been nice…

"If you wish, you will find out that are ceilings are as much fascinating as the ones in your aunts house," Dumbledore said with a smile, only his eyes seemed sad and the familiar twinkle was missing.  
"How did you know?" harry asked shocked

"I have my sources" Dumbledore said, "that's why I brought you here to be honest, being locked up in a room for two months can not do any good to a boy like yourself"

Harry was staring at the floor again.  
"How are you Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently

"Fine" harry said bitterly, he was getting tired of this question

"We haven't spoken since the night I told you about the prophecy…"

"You mean the night Sirius died" harry interrupted

"Yes" Dumbledore said "and I was wandering how you are feeling about it all," harry saw his concerned look, but could not help giving a sarcastic laugh.  
How was he feeling, how was Harry feeling about that stupid little prophecy that has managed to ruin his life before he was even born!  
How did he feel about a prophecy that effected his past present and future! Well simply WONDERFUL harry thought his temper rising.  
"Harry I know you fear the future, and I know you do not realize yet how powerful you are…" "Ya that must be it!" harry said sarcastically, "BUT" Dumbledore cut in "I would like to use this time we have, to show you what you are capable of doing, allow me to use this year to show you what you may become"

"What do you mean when you say show me?" harry asked

"I mean I would like to give you lessons in advanced magic we do not teach at the school, it will also help you in case you find yourself facing a death eater again" Dumbledore said

"fine" harry heard himself say, he did not believe he was powerful, nor did he believe he was going to kill Voldemort one day, but whether he liked it or not the death eaters were after him, and learning anything that might help him escape could only do good.  
"Well it's settled then, you'll receive your schedule tomorrow, now I must get going there's an interview I have with a candidate at the ministry in two minutes," he said brightly, and with that, he was gone.  
Harry went up to the Griffndor tower; he was standing in front of the Fat Lady picture, when he suddenly realized he did not know the password.  
"Is there something wrong boy" the Fat Lady asked with a smile

"I don't know the password" harry said

"Well that is no surprise, as I have not made one up yet" the Fat Lady said

"So how am I supposed to get in?" harry asked annoyed

"You can start by asking me nicely," the Fat Lady answered annoyed by Harry's temper

Harry took a long breath, than said in the most clammiest, nicest voice he could master "can you Please let me in?"

"Sure thing" said the Fat Lady and shifted over to let harry enter.  
Harry went into the common room, and his mouth dropped, the place was deserted, completely empty, only one armchair and table stood in front of the fireplace as though someone he was there.  
He went up to the boys dormitory, up into his room where he saw five beds, but only one of them was made, the other four lay naked.  
Beside his bed lay his trunk, box and to Harry's great surprise a large bag that contained all of his letters and presents, on it was a note saying: "just thought you might like to open them" There was no signature on it.  
He looked around, the room seemed so empty, another lonely room Harry thought, he laid on his bad and stared at the naked walls Dumbledore was right he thought, it is quite the same as Privet Drive.


End file.
